mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Fighting Silhouette Team
The Fighting Silhouette Team, or simply referred to as Silhouettes, is an enemy team that appears in the games' Multi-Man Smash and Classic mode. They are based on the various enemy teams ( ) that appear in every installment of the series. As their name implies, they are silhouette versions of playable characters. Unlike most of the enemy teams in the official Super Smash Bros. games, both incarnations of the Silhouettes use the voices of the characters that they copy instead of remaining silent. In the Super Smash Flash series In Super Smash Flash , , , , and . |universe = |debut = Super Smash Flash |stage = }} In Super Smash Flash, the Fighting Silhouette Team takes the form of gray silhouettes of any of the playable starter characters, as well as any characters that the player has unlocked. They mainly appear in each mode of Multi-Man Melee, and they also appear in stage 7 of Classic, labeled "Random Melee!", in which the player must defeat 12 Silhouettes to advance. Because of SSF's already-limited movepool, the original Silhouettes are complete clones of the characters themselves. This in turn gives them access to complete movesets, allowing for better recoveries, which increases the challenge at the moment of facing them. Although they are somewhat aggressive towards the player, they also tend to deal reduced knockback while also being much easier to launch. However, the opposite is true in Cruel Melee, in which they deal increased knockback and are much harder to launch. In Super Smash Flash 2 |caption = The Fighting Silhouettes as they appear in Classic mode. |universe = |debut = Super Smash Flash 2 |stage = }} In Super Smash Flash 2, the Fighting Silhouette Team behaves differently. They now take the forms of negative monochrome versions of , , or , using the same voices and movesets as these characters. Like previously, they mainly appear in each mode of Multi-Man Smash, and they also appear in stage 8 of Classic, labeled "Multi-Man Smash!", in which the player must defeat 20 Silhouettes to advance. Like the enemy teams in the official Super Smash Bros. games, the Silhouettes now have weaker artificial intelligence and are unable to use special moves, grab ledges, or pick up items. Much like in SSF, they generally deal reduced knockback while also being much easier to launch, with the opposite being true in Cruel Smash. They are also relatively passive in most situations, whereas in Cruel Smash, they attack far more often than normal, often to the point of recklessness. Despite being created with the same mechanic used to create costumes, they are not available as selectable costumes for the player. Trivia *Unlike the enemy teams in the official Super Smash Bros. games, can Inhale a Silhouette in SSF2 and gain the ability of the character it is copying. With the other teams, it would simply fail. This is because, unlike the teams in the official games, the Fighting Silhouettes are not separate character files from the characters that they copy, and their inability to use special moves is due to their different AI refusing to use them rather than a hardcoded lack of them. *Originally, the Silhouettes in SSF2 bore the symbols of their respective origin universes. As of Beta 1.0.3, they bear the ''Super Smash Bros.'' symbol, much like the enemy teams in all the official Super Smash Bros. games.